


the downpour outside

by thorsbruce



Category: MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Infinity War, bruce has a fear of thunder, but thor will comfort him like a good friend, rain/thunder, set after iw, they're sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: Bruce has been afraid of thunder his whole life. So when Thor breaks down and sends thunder booming across the sky, who else is Bruce going to find comfort in?





	the downpour outside

His heart ached in beat of the mass rain drowning the streets outside the compound. A number of the lasting avengers made their way back to the compound while the rest stayed in Wakanda. Thor’s thoughts were stuck on a constant loop — he had just saved his people from his disastrous sister, Hela, which led to the destruction of his hometown; only to watch them all die. The pain that would not leave him when he saw his best friend pierced to death effortlessly was immense. What dared to scar his heart the most was thinking about his brother, who, in the hours prior to Thanos’ intruding, had proven himself as an Odinson.

Thor was not one to cry a lot. He was a generally optimistic person and could hold himself together. But that night, he simply broke down.

Hours of fighting against the being determined to wipe out half the universe tired him physically while his mental state was already in agony. He knew he had to be strong and get revenge rightfully deserved, but this was a thought never achieved.

He lay on his bed, still as ever, staring at one particular spot on the ceiling, not daring to look away. He felt the hot sensation of his tears rolling down the sides of his face, and he could not stop the sobs from appearing. Loud claps of thunder boomed outside while he lay helpless and broken.

Bruce Banner was an anxious man who didn’t sign up for the torment and destruction of both his and his friend’s planets. He had finally found a balance between him and the Other Guy, willingly allowing himself to turn in the Hulk in order to save Asgard. When Thanos arrived on the ship — chaos reeked inside of Bruce. The burden of having to report back to earth that some purple dude was coming to kill half of the universe wasn’t exactly something Bruce was fond of doing.

His inner battle with himself and the Hulk left him feeling embarrassed; at such an important time; why couldn’t the other guy just come out?

Bruce was sitting at the island bench, drinking his now cold hot chocolate. It was late at night, the sky was illuminated with stars. Suddenly he started to hear the downpour of rain.

The rain did not stop for a long time, it never for a second let up. Rain was therapeutic for Bruce, so he rather quite enjoyed being submerged in the sound. What he didn’t like was thunder.

It was an irrational fear he obtained when he was a kid; one night he was playing outside, running around and having fun when suddenly it started to rain and thunder down. Being a child not scared of anything, he continued playing with ease and ignorance. Suddenly, however, a lighting bolt struck the fence around the backyard — that was the last time he ever played outside.

The thunder didn’t stop, and as he glared out the window in the compound’s kitchen, he could feel his heart rate increase. His hands started to shake as he tried to pull himself together (which, did not work). He decided he would find comfort in the one who was most likely behind this ruckus.

Thor heard a knock on his door.

Answering lazily, he responded with, “come in”. He watched as the shadow of a small man walked into his bedroom. He realised quickly who the man was, and sat up right and dried away his tears.

“Hello Banner,” he said, adding slight enthusiasm in his tone. He wiped at the outside corners of his eyes as he watched Bruce sit next to him on the bed.

“H-Hey Thor,” Bruce started, voice coming out shakier than imagined. Thor seemed to also notice this change in the other’s voice. He looked at Bruce quizzically, and Bruce figured he ought to answer. “I-um, this is kind of embarrassing, but uh, thunder kinda scares me. And I figured that not being alone would probably help —“ Bruce found himself being cut short as Thor spoke up.

“I sincerely apologise, Banner. I wouldn’t have known — I will try to conceal my pain.” Thor’s answer was honest, as he never wanted to lie to the other or sugarcoat anything — Bruce was one of the only people left that he genuinely trusted.

Bruce found himself also apologising profusely, repeating again and again that it wasn’t Thor’s fault and that he was allowed to be miserable after everything he had been through. Eventually the pair couldn’t apologise to each other anymore, and a silence fell between them. It was one of understanding; Bruce knew how much Thor lost, and Thor knew how weak Bruce felt. Thor wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulders, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night — content and safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading this!! this is my first thorbruce piece ive ever written and i rly like it! i wrote it in about 20 minutes and read over it once so there may be some mistakes here and there but overall im quite proud of it


End file.
